Night's True Child
by xXTangleShadowXx
Summary: When Ketsueki Ikuro was a child she watched her parents being murdered... 9 years later she is a transfer student at Cross Academy. Just who is Ketsueki exactly? during her time at school her loyalty to the mysterious 'Organization' will be shaken. Will Ketsueki fufill her mission or succumb to her own wishes?
1. Prologue

**(A/N) **

**Hello! This is my first fan fiction sooooooo… don't be too harsh! I don't own Vampire Knight; I only own my OCs. Basically this is a prologue to the story explaining (some of) Ketsueki's past and how she became who she is. Ketsueki is my OC; she is 15 with black hair and yellow eyes; she is a trained assassin (I'll explain all of that in the chapter though) She is a werewolf…she hates vampires and people who do not seem to have the ability to be pessimistic. I'm not very good at coming up with name so some of them are pretty damn stupid sounding (don't judge my failures too harshly) Anyway enjoy the story! R&R! **

Prologue

I saw blood dripping from Mother. She hushed me saying, "Don't cry Ketsueki…It'll be alright." I knew the one she was truly comforting was herself. Suddenly, there was a loud crashing sound from outside the door and I saw Father fall to the floor."She's in there!" I heard someone yell. Mother froze at this; she turned to face a room with blood covered walls and a group of people whose faces I could not make out. "So you thought you could run, Kuro?" asked one of the people. Mother's eyes widened then she turned and smiled at me. A sword was then thrust through her back. She coughed blood onto my face.

"Mother? Mother?! MOTHER?! GET UP!" I screamed. The people then turned to me.

"What do you make of the kid?" one asked.

"We'll just bring her with us then." another answered. Tears were streaming down my face. I looked up at the strange people around me.

"What's your name, kid?" one of them turned to me.

"K-Ketsueki I-I-Ikuro." I sniffled

"Ketsueki Ikuro, huh? My name's Breymyer Asumo, but you can call me Brey." Brey answered with a smile .

"O-ok.' I wimpered.

Brey took my hand and we walked out of the house soaked in blood

_9 years later_

I ran through the forest in hot pursuit of my prey. Dodging tree after tree I finally caught up with my target; a Level E. I pulled out several knives and threw them at the Level E each hit exactly where I had aimed. The Level E stopped to wince in pain, just long enough for me to pull out my gun and shoot the vampire in the head. It turned into dust and I cruelly smiled proud of my work.

"Nice work, Ketsueki." my master, Brey stepped out from the shadows.

"Thank you, Master." I stoically responded.

"You could at least act a little happy." He grinned.

I managed to smile back at him. Since coming 9 years ago I was put through extensive training in order to kill both vampires and humans alike. Brey had taught me how to fight and remain unnoticed by the target. To day marked my last day as his student. Apparently I was being shipped off to some boarding school to observe the events taking place there and report to the head of the Organization.

The fact of being separated from Brey and my good friend (and training partner), Yuro frightened me. This school was supposed to have students who were vampires and a headmaster who was an ex-vampire hunter, so I wasn't sure of what to make of the current situation there. I was not allowed to let anyone know my purpose at Cross Academy.

We walked in silence back to our home. I ran into my room and began to excitedly pack my bags. _ I'm finally going to be allowed to have human friends!_ I thought. I knew my mother was a were wolf and had not been allowed in human society at all. I was so excited I couldn't sleep that night and when morning came I got dressed immediately.

"Remember your purpose here." Master reminded me as I shut the car door.

"I know find out as much as possible."I assured him.

"Bye Ketsueki. I'll miss ya!" He called as he drove off.

I waved until Brey's car was out of sight. Then, I walked up to the main gate and the familiar scent hit me _There are definitely vampires here…_ I thought.

"Hello! Are you Ketsueki Ikuro?" A female voice said behind me.

"SHIT!" I yell shocked to hear her voice.

I turned around to see a short girl with brown hair in a black school uniform and a boy with silver hair also in a black uniform. There was something off about the girl's scent but the boy was definitely a vampire._ He's dangerously close to becoming a Level E_ I thought as I narrowed my eyes at the pair.

"Oh you scared me! Yes I am." I smiled at them.

"I'm Yuuki Cross and this is Zero Kiryuu." Yuuki returned my smile "The Headmaster told us to bring you to him."

I walked off with them , eager to begin my school career.

**(A/N)**

** What did you think? Was it good? Thank you for reading! PLEASE tell me what you thought and review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**(A/N)**

** Soooo first chapter….Yay! I'm excited to be writing this story and I hope people enjoy this chapter! Please review! I'm looking forward to what people think of this story! ^_^**

"I'm assuming you're Ketsueki Ikuro." The headmaster of Cross Academy said from behind his desk.

"Yep! That's me." I cheerfully responded. _Wow, no wonder this guy was a vampire hunter_ I silently said to myself.

"Well aren't you just darling! Oh, hello Yuuki! You're looking as cute as always today!" His sudden change in personality shocked me. _And now I understand why he's an EX-vampire hunter_ I thought.

Yuuki simply smiled at him. He got up and began to smother her. I looked away in pure disgust at his actions."To believe he was once a feared hunter." I muttered.

"Oh, Ketsueki this is the headmaster." Yuuki said.

"And her adopted father!" He beamed.

"If that's all I'll be going." I spoke with a cold tone.

As I turned to leave I bumped into a tall young man with brown hair and wine colored eyes. _He's obviously a vampire…_ I spat in my thoughts. He smiled politely at me and I glared back at him. I walked out and hid outside the door, merely wanting to listen in on their conversation.

"Hello, Yuuki." I heard a knew cool voice who I supposed was the man.

"K-Kaname-Senpai." Yuuki studdered . _So he's the famous Kaname Kuran, this is getting interesting. _I smirked.

"Headmaster, what an interesting transfer student you have." He turned his attention toward the Headmaster.

"Indeed, Kaname. Her name's Ketsueki and don't worry I don't believe she knows." He answered smoothly.

I narrowed my eyes. "What are YOU doing here?" I looked up to see Zero. _ Damn. It looks like I'll have to leave._ I silently cursed

"Just leaving, Kiryuu." I walked past him and whispered "I pity you."

He turned around to say something but I was already too far away for him to say a word.

I opened the door to my dorm to see a girl moving my bags to one side of the room.

"Hey there!" I said

"Oh, hello Ketsueki . I'm Haru, your roommate" The girl responded.

I quietly began to unpack my bags.

"So, Ketsueki….Why'd you transfer?" Haru questioned.

"Uh, family reasons….."I sputtered.

"Oh. That's cool…..I'm here because my parents died." She huffed.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea. I know how it feels…..My mom is dead." I lightly smiled.

"What? How can you smile about something like that!?" Haru screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Well, I didn't know her or my father. So, I don't feel sad talking about them." I shrugged

"Oh….." she whispered.

I finished unpacking quickly and walked out of the dorms. _It's about time I found out what Kaname Kuran is doing at this school._ I thought. I made my way to the source of girls screams then I saw them… The Night Class.

** (A/N) I know its short but I just couldn't find much else to put in this chapter….. REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Thanks to everyone who reviewed! In this chapter I thought I'd introduce the Night Class….. Meh. **

** (Brief Recap) **I finished unpacking quickly and walked out of the dorms. _It's about time I found out what Kaname Kuran is doing at this school._ I thought. I made my way to the source of girls screams then I saw them… The Night Class.

They walked from the moon dorms and did what I thought of as 'Fan Service' for what seemed like thousands of screaming girls. I took a deep breath and glared from my observation point. I soon saw an (from what I could tell) obnoxious blonde vampire walking toward me.

"Hello there," he said.

I just continued to walk away, ignoring his attempts to make small talk.

"Were you listening to me?!" I heard him shout.

At this I turned around to face him and the slapped him… HARD. I smiled and just continued to walk. I could hear him cursing me in the distance.

Then, I heard a noise behind me._ Damn it! Can't I be left alone for 5 minutes!? _ I thought.

"Who's there?" I asked.

There was no reply.

"I'll ask once again; who's there?" I repeated.

I whipped around and attacked the figure. I strategically hit the figure's vital organs.

"Now tell me who are you?!" I demanded at the crumpled figure.

"They're coming…" they muttered.

"Who's coming!?" I yelled.

Then the figure disappeared. _What the hell was that?_ I wondered. I simply walked away bewildered by what had just happened.

_Arrrghh! None of this adds up!_ I rubbed my eyes as I tried to piece everything together.

I went back to my dorm and waited for Haru to fall asleep. When I was certain she had fallen asleep I snuck out the window and began to wander the grounds. I heard voices. It was that Yuuki girl and Kiryuu. _Hmmmm…. What are they doing out so late?_ I thought.

I decided to follow them. They seemed to be patrolling the grounds. Suddenly I heard Yuuki yell "Well you're one to talk for being late all the time!" I sighed and walked away from those two and towards the Moon Dorm.

I heard a girl's scream south of my location. _What?! Don't tell me… _I thought as I dashed towards the source. I neared the location to see that annoying blonde vampire from earlier attacking Yuuki. _It's been a while since I've done this._ I thought. I grabbed my gun from its holster and shot the blonde in the arm. He winced and I emerged from the shadows.

"Hello there, VAMPIRE!" I smiled.

"Y-You!" He stuttered.

"Ketsueki?" Yuuki turned to me surprised.

I nodded and stepped toward the vampire. As I pulled Yuuki from his grip I heard footsteps behind me.

"You're a little late, Kiryuu." I said as I turned to face him.

"So, you're that Ketsueki…" He muttered.

"I guess so." I shrugged.

"Wait, who is she?" the vampire asked.

"I'm Ketsueki Ikuro. Remember that much." I smiled.

"Aido," a cold voice said "you will be punished for your actions tonight."

Everyone looked at Kuran.

"Ketsueki, you will have to talk to the headmaster." His cold gaze landed on me.

_Dammit! Why do I always get stuck with this kind of thing!?_ I silently cursed.

I looked at Kiryuu and Yuuki as they walked off with Kuran. I walked back to the dorms and climbed in the window. I dreaded my first day of school.

**(A/N) I decided to make this one short too….. For the sake of my sanity ^-^ I'm glad people like this story! Remember to press that review button and I'll give you a cookie!**


	4. AN

**(A/N) Hello! It's me! I won't be able to update for a little bit. (because of high school and soccer starting up) So I hope to hear feedback on my story. Also, for those who entered my Warriors OC contest I have narrowed it down to a few people I make sure to PM all the entries and post the winner when I make up my mind! Ja – Ne for now!**

**- xXTangleShadowXx **


	5. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning to see Haru sound asleep. I pulled myself out of bed, tripped, and fell flat on my face. Ugh.. I guess this was a premonition of the day to come.

I was adjusting my uniform when Haru woke up.

"Why didn't you wake me up?!" Haru yelled when she saw the time.

"I..uh.." I started.

"Never mind! We're gonna be late! Now come on!" She hissed.

Haru pulled me out of our dorm and down the hall. People stared at Haru because she was getting dressed as she dragged me through the halls and out the door. I heard her mutter something about 'Irresponsible roomates". When she finally stopped we were in front of the main school building. Zero and Yuuki were waiting outside.

'DAMN!' I mentally cursed.

"Oh there you are Ketsueki! Come with us! The Headmaster's waiting!" Yuuki called and gestured to the door..

"Fine." I grunted and followed her.

Haru looked questioningly at me and Yuuki.. She then just walked to class.

When I arrived at his office the Headmaster looked quite serious.

"Ikuro-san, you do realize your position, don't you?" he began.

"Yes." I nodded

"Then would you explain why you have an anti-vampire gun."

"I'm a trained vampire hunter and was sent here to complete a mission" I stated calmly.

"What mission would that be?" he glared

"To observe goings on at Cross Academy." I said

"Did the Hunter's Society assign this mission?"

"No…" I could barely keep a straight face. Me work with THEM!?

"Then who assigned this mission to you?" He looked shocked.

"The 'Organization' did" I replied

The Headmaster's face became shocked.

"Yuuki, I would like you to leave now."

Yuuki became surprised, but left anyway.

"You are a member?" He asked

"Yes. I was told not to take any further action, unless necessary, in this case it was. I mean no harm to this academy." I stated

"Fine. You may leave now Ikuro-san."

I walked out of his room and went to class.

"Hello my name is Ketsueki Ikuro!" I beamed at the class

"You may take your seat now" the teacher sighed

Once class was over I decided that instead of observing the Night Class I would observe the Day Class and maybe talk Yuro into coming here so I wouldn't feel too unnatural here.

**I don't own Vampire Knight! Finally I got this chapter up! I've been busy writing a new Warriors Fan-fic and planning a Naruto one…. Anyways! Comment! Vote! Fan!**

**~xXTangleShadowXx**


End file.
